outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Angela is one of the protagonists in Talking Friends and Talking Angela app and one of the antagonists of My Talking Tom app. Description Angela has big deep blue eyes, white fur with a light pink tint to it, small pink nose, long white whiskers, mascara outline around her eyes, and she has a slender feminine body, and a fluffy long white tail. Apps Appearences She is in the apps: Tom's Love Letters, Tom Loves Angela, Tom's Messenger, I Want to Be Big, Talking Angela, Angela's Valentine and My Talking Angela Quotes (from Talking Friends Cartoons) Episode 5 -"Is it hot here, or is it just me?" -"A cat named Tom? How unique. I'm Angela." - (giggles) "Well, I was on my way to a recording session when my car just bursted into flames. I have to submit a song to Feline Factor before the deadline." -"I'm never gonna make it to the studio in time." -"Tom, I need a little more me. That's it baby." -"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lyrics: When I was an itty bitty kitten My momma would say to me I`m a cats` main chatter, But they don`t matter. You just be who you wanna be. Chorus: You`re Angela, superstar. Love you just the way you are are are. (2x) -"Uh...little too much there?" -"I guess I'll never make it on Feline Factor after all." -"Oh thank you, thank you, Pierre. And thank you, Tom Cat." -"I have to say, I kinda like it here." -"I'd like that. Stay cool Tom Cat." Episode 6 -"Miss me?" -"Haven't loss bit of that Tom Cat charm I see?" -"No. A fun dance video for my new song." -"Great. I was thinking the dance could be sassy like this." -"Oh yeah. Let's settle this once in for all." -"Dance battle!" (with Tom) -"Bring it." -"What's happening?" -"You're a bird." -"Ahh. Look at me." -"My fans love it." -"Is that so?" Episode 10 -"Pierre, what was the best decade to live in?" -"Oh please. The 20's were the cat's meow." -"What?" -"To the 20's then." -"Happiness." -"La la la la." -"Eww." (with Ginger) -"Let's get hipped to the jive in the 20's." ''You Get Me'' Angela was featured in the song 'You Get Me', a duet with Tom himself. The music video features Tom meeting her for the first time. Voiced by *Lisa Schwartz (U.S.) *Caroline Schiling (Portuguese) *Maria Jose Estevez (Spanish) *Valeria Buzdygar (Russian) Family and Friends Tom - Boyfriend, maybe Angela's future husband. Jack - Angela's Father, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned. Hermione - Angela's Mother, never formally introduced, only ever mentioned. Ginger - Friend, thought to be adorable. Ben - 2nd Best friend, She thinks he just doesn't like to show his positive side. Pierre - Friend. Megan, Kirsten, Jenna - Angela's mentioned high-school friends. Rumors on the original app Mostly, the rumor was that Angela (being the original app), says bad things when the chat was enabled, one user witness: I'm a kidnapper. Another witness said to Angela was: Do you rape kids in your basement. A some videos enabed proof which is here. NOTE: This includes bad stuff included in these videos. Even though these videos show proof of this, the chat was removed from the originals latest update. Gallery ta.png|The icon of the Talking Angela app since March 8, 2016 Images.jpeg|A baby Angela 373206 350964928247889 959544720 n.jpg Angela.png Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Characters in my talking tom Category:Fan Favorites Category:Female characters Category:Queens Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Aunts Category:Protagonists Category:Info notes